


Five Days Down

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Chikotsu and Sorajin both know that something has happened. Something that could go either very good or very, very bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, as it turns out, Traveling The Inner World is a Prelude to a novel I'm working on. This is a glimpse of what may or may not happen after the novel.

There are servants all over the place, running from the mess of the kitchens. There's pots and pans littered all over the floor, having clattered there with a deafening roar. Shelves have come off the walls.

And afternoon meal is definitely ruined.

In the middle of the chaos, stands a boy, covered in flour with a pot on his head.  
When he peers out from under it sheepishly, his father sighs.

 

"Nika, please pay attention."

"I am," Says the boy, fresh from his bath, still trying to get water out of his ears.

His father shakes his head, turns to his wife when he knows Nika isn't listening. "Sometimes, I feel the urge to strap 'im down to a chair."

"Ah," She says. "He can't help it. My Mother was like that."

Her Mother has been dead for many years, she still has a hard time with it. Especially when Nika looks up at her with sharp, green eyes.  
Chikotsu imagines he had taken his father's loss hard, too.

He feels a void but his wife feels pain.  
Nika is doodling again on his homework and Chikotsu wishes he knew how to focus his son's energy as his father had done for him.

 

When Sorajin arrives at the gates, the Clan watches them with apathy. It takes Chikotsu's threats to make them open the large, wooden doors.

Part of him wants to snag his wife by the arm as she runs, full out, to the unwelcomed man.

Youten, stands beside Tishta, blowing curly red hair out of his face.

Omel is quiet as the families watch each other.

Chikotsu's wife is first to break the ice, throwing her arms around Sorajin's neck. She's as tall as he is but he holds her against him tightly.

She hugs Youten, too. He smiles. "Chill, Emma. You act like something happened."

But Chikotsu and Sorajin both know that something has happened. Something that could go either very good or very, very bad.

The Mainland Humans know about them, now.

Sech clings to Omel, looking at Sorajin, her face is in his chest. "Your family isn't safe. I want my sister back."

Both Sorajin and Omel sigh.

Bennelyn frowns, freckles dusted over her wrinkled nose. "We don't have time to talk about that now."

"Now, now, Little Wolf," Says Tishta. "Stay seen but not heard."

Bennelyn sniffs. "Dad."

Sorajin doesn't spare her a glance. "Don't disobey your Uncle, Little Wolf."

She kicks a patch of dirt in what Chikotsu thinks is frustration. Pairing Sorajin with Ruuka hadn't really been a good idea.

Especially for Ruuka.

Tishta smiles before picking up Omel's son, Geyin. Little Wolf gives the child an annoyed glance and Chikotsu knows the dynamic in their family is slightly strained.

Ruuka died giving birth. Omel's marriage arrangements were postponed until Sorajin could think enough to place her somewhere logical. Sanchu ended up suggesting Sorajin marry her. And Chikotsu thinks that beside Sorajin is both the most dangerous and safest place for Omel to be.

But their match was years in the works. By the time Sorajin was ready to be with someone again, Bennelyn was old enough to resent Omel.

Chikotsu finds Sech's sister quite graceful, she is kind even when Bennelyn starts acting like Renjin.

"Thank you for coming," Says Emma. "There's much to discuss."

 

Their walk to the Neutral Trading Grounds has no urgency. Nika, Little Wolf, and Yensha - another child from the Clan - trail lackadaisical.

"Seen Ma'hale?" Asks Chikotsu under his breath.

Sorajin shakes his head. "I think Anayo's death, although necessary, really hurt him."

Chikotsu pities Ma'hale, can almost understand what it's like. "What's your plan now?"

He glances at Bennelyn, at Omel, then Geyin and Tishta. "I don't know."

"You sound lost."

"I've been lost since Renjin." The smile on his face is bittersweet.

Chikotsu, from time to time, still thinks about kissing his Brother-in-Law's sadness away. "You could go ta Mainland. Or live here, in peace with the Pride."

Sorajin makes a face Chikotsu has only ever seen on Humans. And it weirds him out, really, to think of Sorajin as a Human. He's one of them now, mostly.

"I could go. Take my Mother and Frost. But Mainland isn't safe for my family."

"Nothin' can kill you but you can't keep them safe?"

Sorajin is quiet for a long while. "Not after Ruuka."

 

Her hands are clutching at him as he slips in and out of her, tongue gliding along the tattoo on his chest.

His fingers tangle in thick, brown hair. "Emma."

"Mm?" She breathes.

He pulls out and flips her over. As he gets in position to slip inside again, Emma insistently pushing against him like a meek in heat, the door cracks open. "Mommy?"

Emma swears and dives for a blanket. Chikotsu turns his back. "Nika."

"Uncle says that's inportionate."

Chikotsu, having stopped worrying his Son will see the reaction his body no longer has to Emma, says, "What?"

"Inportionate. Boys shouldn't be naked in front of girls."

"Inappropriate, Nika," Says Emma. "The word is _inappropriate_."

"What were you doin' naked in front of girls?" Asks Chikotsu.

Nika shakes his head. "How come _you_ didn't know it was inappropriate, Dad?"

Emma smirks at Chikotsu, who rolls his eyes and pulls on a pair of shorts, thoroughly put off hot, mind-blowing sex by this incident. "Nika, it's time for bed."

"But I had a bad dream."

Emma sighs. "It's just a dream, Nika."

The boy shakes his curl-crowned head. "Somethin' is wrong."

"Okay," Says Chikotsu, pulling on his gloves. "I'll see if anybody has seen anythin' weird. Good?"

Nika looks conflicted for a long moment. "Will you come back if there's monsters?"

Chikotsu pauses at this, settles his hand on his boy's head as he walks past. "I promise."

 

The Trading Grounds are quiet this time of night, the only noise being made is music from the Pleasure Quarters.

Sorajin's playing cards with the usual group. Chikotsu settles himself at the table.

"Alright?" Asks Sech.

"Nika had a nightmare and wouldn't go back ta sleep unless I said I'd ask 'round."

Sorajin shakes his head. "Renjin was the one with all the premonitions."

Yanrik frowns. "Hereditary?"

Youten shrugs. "Possibly. But who would mess around with us?"

"I would," Says a man and there's the familiar click of a firearm. All eyes turn to the gun held to the back of Yanrik's head.

Youten snarls. "You son of a-"

"Let's not be too hasty," Says Sorajin. "We can be reasonable. Lives aren't toys. What do you want, Vincent?" Vincent points the gun at Sorajin when he stands. "We don't have to play hardball."

Yanrik tosses her head back, knocking Vincent hard in the stomach. Everyone jumps back and away when the gun goes off. Sorajin takes the bullet to his hip.

He smiles at them in a way that makes Chikotsu's skin crawl. "After tonight, eschneider are going to be the least of your worries."

"But eschneider are extinct. They've been wiped out."

"All but one," Says Vincent. "Did you know they're hermaphrodites?"

"Wait," Says Sorajin. "Do you mean that-"

Sho comes by the tavern, wild eyed and upset, Ranka disheveled behind him. "You've gotta see this."

Everyone but Vincent stands and follows Sho out to a high spot. They gaze to the center, where the old abandoned building stands on its very last legs.

There's giant, flying beasts circling it. Luminescence creating ever-moving spotlight as its wings make an constant ' _whir_ '-ing sound.

Then the light lands on them.

Chikotsu knows something bad has happened.

As casually as he can, he turns and heads back to the Grounds. Back to his family where he can pack them up and hide them from whatever has come.

But there are foreign people in the Grounds, too.

It terrifies him. These aren't regular Humans.  
These have come to take back what was stolen. To avenge their own.

Chikotsu isn't ready to have vengeance heaped upon him.

Sorajin is behind him. "If addressed, just wait it out."

Chikotsu scowls. "Easy for you. You're one of them."

"Not these. I'm far, far different."

 

They part ways, sneaking along the shadows in order to avoid detection. Emma has Nika pressed against her breast when he slides, soundlessly into the cabin. "We have to go."

"What? Why?"

Nika peaks at him from the safety of his mother's arms. Whispers, "Monsters."

"No, Nika. _Humans._ "

The boy scrunches up his face. "But Grandfather was Human."

Emma is confused, too. "Since when are Humans difficult to put back in their place?"

Something explodes in quick succession and Chikotsu knows they're in trouble. He wraps his arms around Emma, presses his lips to the top of her head. "If anythin' - **Anything** \- happens, take Nika and run."

"I will," Promises Emma. "So don't let anything happen."

He has to trust that Sorajin will take care of Omel. That Kendai is safe.

He leads them through the dark, away from firing guns and screaming Humans.

The beasts still circle overhead. "What's happening, Ko?" Asks Emma.

"I don't know," He replies. When they're in the old hideout, he has time to wonder what this means for them.

There's nowhere to run.

Not for long, anyway.

Sech bursts in with Kendai in his arms. Chikotsu's heart seems to stop. The smell of blood clogs his nose and he wishes it was him instead.

"The bed at the back," Is all he can manage.

They stay up all night trying to keep her with them. Nika paces the floor.

When Kendai wakes briefly, Chikotsu worries over her insistently. She has nothing to say.

"They're taking people," Says Sech. Chikotsu and Emma share a look. Chikotsu can see the cold fear in her eyes. How much she worries about him and Nika and her brothers.

He wraps her in his arms and, despite how unsure he is, promises her that everything will be okay. She clings to him like he's all she has.

And he knows that may be the truth soon.

 

Sorajin and what's left of his Clan eventually make an appearance.

But there's no Tishta.

Sorajin, even when prompted, has no words. Omel is scraped up but alive.

Youten is miserable. "Dad," He gasps out to Emma. "Dad."

And Chikotsu briefly wonders if his own Mother is alive, strokes Emma's hair as she cries into Sorajin's shirt.

 

Chikotsu promises that one day, they're going to take back this gods forsaken island.


End file.
